Two Christmases and a Partridge In a Pear Tree
by windscryer
Summary: No matter where he is or who he's with, Shawn manages to have himself a merry little Christmas. Shabby and Shules both. Super mild spoilers for 4.01 Extradition: British Columbia.


Disclaimer: Nope. But if you wanted to get me the BEST Christmas present ever . . . :D

My submission to the 2009 Psychfic Secret Santa Fic Exchange. I wrote for Sunshine17 who wanted two Christmases, one Shabby and one Shules, but toned down on the Christmas cheer.

Hopefully this is what she was looking for. Merry Christmas, Sunshine!

* * *

**Christmas 2009**

"Shawn, I am _so_ sorry," Abigail apologized for the fiftieth time as she fumbled to unlock the front door to her house.

Shawn laughed, managing to make it light despite the pain that underscored the sound. "It's okay, Abs, really. You didn't go pour water on the sidewalk with the intention of making me slip, did you?"

"No!" she denied in horror. "Of course n—" She realized he was joking and slapped his hip where her arm was wrapped around his waist. "Shawn!"

"Ow! Wounded man here!" He pouted and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, you big baby. Come on. Let's get you to the couch." They hobbled down the hallway to the living room and managed to get Shawn seated on the couch without any further injuries.

"I'll be right back with an ice pack. Do you prefer hot chocolate or wassail?"

"Do you have mini-marshmallows?" he asked hopefully.

She grinned. "Of course."

He returned the smile.

"Hot chocolate it is," she said and went to dig an ice pack out of her first aid kit.

She returned with that to get it started on chilling his swelling knee.

"Sorry we had to cut the caroling short," he said, hissing as she settled the cold pack in place.

"Don't worry about it." Her nose wrinkled. "My fellow educators have more spirit than talent. I was looking for an excuse to cut out early." She bent to kiss him, then pulled back and smiled. "Thanks for giving me one, but next time, you can just _pretend_ to hurt yourself, okay?"

He chuckled. "I'll remember that," he promised.

"See that you do." She nodded, then went to make the cocoa.

Ten minutes later they were cuddled on the couch, mugs of chocolate warming their hands, bodies close together to warm the rest of them.

_Miracle on 34th Street—_the original, not the remake—was playing on the TV, the room lit softly by the glow of the movie and the lights on the tree.

Shawn's eyes were on the screen in front of him, but his brain was on the woman tucked in at his side.

It had been an . . . interesting year. Exciting and busy—and surprisingly fulfilling, considering he'd stayed the whole time in Santa Barbara, that one trip to Vancouver notwithstanding.

And better somehow than he could have expected, because of Abigail.

A year ago he would have laughed at anyone who said he would be that happy with a routine such as he'd found with a steady girlfriend. He'd have told them that it would get boring and stale and he'd feel trapped by the sameness of it all.

And yet, somehow, it was comfortable. Predictable, but in a good way.

He lifted his head and brushed a kiss on her hair.

"Shawn?" she said, her attention shifted upward, though she physically stayed in the same place.

"Nothing," he said, feeling a little dumb for his introspection and sentimental musings.

She pushed up and looked at him. "Just felt like kissing me?"

"Yeah." He arched an eyebrow. "Is that a problem?"

"No. Not at all."

He grinned and kissed her on the lips, lingering to savor the sweetness of it.

She blinked dazedly for a moment after they broke apart, then said, "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm awesome, Abby. I'm just . . ." He finally shrugged. "Glad to have you in my life."

Her head ducked as a wide grin spread across her features, a blush following close behind.

"I'm glad to have you in my life too, Shawn."

They kissed again, gently and sweetly.

"Merry Christmas, Abs."

"Merry Christmas, Shawn."

Another moment of basking in the glow, and then she snuggled back down. He squeezed the arm around her shoulders.

Yeah, it had been a pretty good year. He couldn't wait to see what next year brought.

o.o

**Christmas 2010**

The fire crackled merrily as Shawn handed Juliet the mug of cocoa and then settled on the couch next to her.

"So what are we watching first?" he asked.

"Elf?"

"Will Ferrell! Awesome."

She grinned and pressed play on the remote, the FBI warnings and studio trailers playing through while they sipped their cocoa.

"Thanks for enduring dinner at my dad's house," he said as the DVD credits played and she maneuvered her way through to the movie itself.

"Hmm?" she said, eyebrows rising, then she turned to him. "What? Oh, don't worry about it, Shawn. I enjoyed it."

He snorted. "You don't have to pretend, Jules. It was awkward and uncomfortable."

She winced. "Well, maybe a little. But I really did enjoy myself. Mostly."

He laughed and kissed the side of her head. "Thanks for not abandoning me, either way. I know you could have and I'm glad you didn't."

She turned and kissed him on the lips. "No problem."

The movie started and the opening credits played and they sat in silence for a few moments, watching the movie.

"Thanks for coming to _my_ family dinner. I know it can be . . ." Her eyes crinkled as she searched for the word.

"Awesome?"

"I was going to say overwhelming," she corrected.

He squeezed her shoulders. "Nah. It was cool. And fun, with the traditions and all." He grinned and nuzzled her neck with his nose. "Plus, you look _great_ in plaid."

"It's tartan, Shawn," she said, shivering under his attention. "Don't ever let my family hear you call it _plaid_."

He laughed and kissed her cheek again, then pulled back. "Fair enough."

They refocused on the movie for a few minutes. "Oh, we got a Christmas card from Abby today."

"Oh yeah?" Shawn said.

"Mmhmm. She said she's enjoying Thailand and appreciates the introduction to your friends. I guess they're really showing her a good time when she's not teaching."

He laughed. "I bet they are." She elbowed him and he jerked away and huffed. "No, Jules, I'm serious! They're good guys."

"They better be."

"Scout's honor," he said and raised a hand.

She rolled her eyes and smacked his arm down.

"Stop it. You weren't a scout."

"I was!" he protested.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, you really think my dad would let me _not_ be a scout?"

She pondered that, then nodded. "Good point."

Attention drifted back to the movie.

"We sent her a card, right?" Shawn asked.

It took Juliet a minute to pull her attention back and figure out what he meant. Her brow smoothed. "Yes. I sent Abby a Christmas card."

"Awesome. What would I do without you?"

"Languish in lonely bachelorhood forever?" she said with a grin and met his lips with a kiss.

"Mmm, that sounds like no fun at all. Good thing you're here."

"Very good."

The kisses deepened until a sound from the TV caught their attention. They blinked at the screen, then both laughed at Will Ferrell's character as he discovered the dangers of escalators for the uninitiated.

By silent agreement they focused on the movie after that, Juliet snuggling down and resting her head on Shawn's shoulder, his head coming to rest on top of hers.

When the end credits rolled Shawn glanced at the clock, seeing the minute hand had crept past the twelve, the hour hand lined up on the same number. "Merry Christmas, Jules," he murmured.

He got no response but a soft snuffling sound and a shift of her body. He glanced down to see she'd fallen asleep on him at some point and did his best to stifle a laugh.

Thoughts about getting up flittered through his head, but it had been an exhausting week and tomorrow was pretty full schedule-wise, so he merely shifted to a more comfortable position and let his head fall back against the couch.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night," he said, pressing a kiss to her hair, then let his eyes close and joined her in slumber.

* * *

Review, plz & thx! :D


End file.
